


Divided Loyalties

by Of_Swords_and_Crowns



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fae Magic, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Swords_and_Crowns/pseuds/Of_Swords_and_Crowns
Summary: Mercy is a fae princess and on the day of her wedding, her betrothed tries to kill her. Now she is on the run with her Captain of the Guard, about to leave the only home she has ever known. But the princess is hiding a secret that could be their undoing or perhaps their only salvation.Throw in the help of an infamous smuggler (that happens to be Mercy's ex) and you've got what's sure to be a fun-filled adventure unless the Cadre catch up, then it's all over...for everyone.
Kudos: 1





	1. The Beginning of the End

Rules of the Otherworld:

Never piss off the Monarchy

Never make deals with anyone (even if you think you have a handle on it and there are no loopholes ‘cos we will find some way to screw you over)

Know how to run really fast (needed for escaping residents of the Otherworld, the not so friendly ones)

Ohh and you should know that the stories and legends are true. All of them.  
***  
Lighting flashed illuminating the path before me. Picking up the train of my dress, I ran. Distant howls sent shivers down my spine. Within the brief flashes of light, I saw the blur that was the Hounds. The Aestas palace loomed over the Kingdom, once full of life and joy, now a darkened tower. A symbol of a fallen Kingdom and the terror to come. 

“Great. As if my day couldn’t get any worse. I had to marry a complete stranger that tried to kill me, set the Cadre on me, took down the Kingdom. And now Hellhounds are chasing me. Best wedding ever!”

“Stop complaining ‘Your Highness’. We have a long way to go.” Adrian grumbled from in front of me. 

“Well, if you were wearing’ heels and a floor-length wedding dress, you’d be complaining too.”

Adrian turned to me. The cold-hearted stare stopped me in my tracks.

“With all due respect Princess, you may have lost your Court and be on the run. But that is nothing, compared to what I have endured over my lifetimes. The stuff of nightmares that have made grown men weep. So maybe, keep the endless whining to a minimum or you won’t have to worry about the Hounds tearing you to shreds ‘cause I will kill you myself. Now we need to move unless you want to be Hound chow.”

I gulped and nodded. The Hounds grew nearer. 

We were running out of time. We had one safe place to hide but our window of opportunity was closing fast. The first tendrils of dawn kissed the horizon, banishing the shadows. The icy touch of the wind caressed my shoulders and I shivered but not due to the cold. Suddenly, the barren landscape looked less foreboding. Alert soldiers stationed at the edge of the woods relaxed as blossoms grew upon their branches once more. 

The next few moments rushed by in a blur. Adrian threw me on the horse – a restless horse- 

and climbed on behind. Do you know how uncomfortable riding a horse is? In a dress? I’ll give you a hint, it’s not fun. The last of the summer breeze propelled us to the Grove. Worried, I gazed upon the horizon. We have moments to spare if we are to enter our safe place before Sanctuary moves again. The third tree from the left of the crystal clear stream, if Trick’s instructions were to be believed. 

Adrian approached the gap between the trees and the howls grew nearer. He turned to me and motioned me to walk through. And as the morning grew, the portal closed just as Adrian walked inside.


	2. Sanctuary

Once we were safely inside, I allowed myself to relax. “Could you have grabbed a saddle or something before we left?” Seeing his ice-cold stare, I rolled my eyes “Right, less whining. Got it.” Giving an exaggerated bow, I declared “thank you ever so much former Crown Prince Adrian of Avalon, for the amazing hospitality and kindness you have shown me. I am forever…oh sorry! Can’t make any deals today. Maybe tomorrow, if you’re lucky.” I smirked as he rolled his eyes.

“Stay here and don’t cause trouble.” he instructed in hushed tones as he surveyed the comfortable surroundings, always alert. It was like he expected assassins to jump from behind the ornate chimaera statue situated in the entryway. Adrian continued to suspiciously eye the winged beast with its talons raised as one hand rested on his blade.

Who me? I never cause trouble. My innocent face told him. I’m just a spoiled little Princess, no use to anyone and certainly no trouble. Adrian glowered at me as he stalked off down the narrow pale hallway to find Trick. 

It has been years since I had visited Trick and Sanctuary has never ceased to amaze me. Situated in a tree, the cosy little ‘hotel’ (of sorts) is a lot bigger inside, than out. Like a TARDIS, or the wardrobe from Narnia. I marvelled at it. With magic being less frequent than it used to be, it’s still amazing to see it pop up in the most unusual places. Trick’s place is a haven for anyone and everyone. The rules are simple: No killing. Take arguments outside. And anyone asking for Sanctuary gets it. No exceptions. Sanctuary has a unique advantage over most safe houses, the location changes every morning- hence the mad ride. 

Trick has been around for as long as anyone can remember. He looks in his late 50’s but in centuries older than that. Trick started growing his beard out about 80 years ago and it has the appearance of a fuzzy dead rat hanging from his face, which is a direct contradiction to his sense of style. Trick has a love for the more extravagant things in life. He is usually dressed in flamboyant colours and capes. 

I admit. I did try to obey Adrian’s orders. But you know the saying ‘Kid in a candy store’. I can’t stand still whenever I come here. I ran my hand down the marble wall, warm to the touch and marred and etched by the years. The pleasant scent of tulips and lemons enveloped me, the 

same as always. “This place hasn’t changed a bit.” I thought. Large staggering vases bursting of colourful bouquets offset the hundreds of years of clutter that Trick collected. Unusually some of the flowers drooped like those mourning a love lost, I thought the magic of Sanctuary preserved them. Absentmindedly, I summoned my Summer magic and revived the flowers. It wasn’t until I found myself at the spacious library that takes up about a third of the place that I realised that I had magic. One of the other reasons why Sanctuary is so popular is that no magic works inside. So why was I able to do magic? When I used to come here when I was younger, I always felt light like a huge weight had lifted off my shoulders but that feeling wasn’t there this time. Summoning a whirl of Summer magic that crept up the marbles walls making flowers bloom in its wake, I came to the startling realisation that Sanctuary was losing its magic. 

Making a mental note to mention this to Trick, I allowed myself to remember. Memories flooded my mind. My mother used to always take me here. We spent hours crouched over the books, imagining we were anyone and anywhere but here. Sadness descended like a dark cloud, taking the good memories. I would never see my family again if I was lucky. If not…well I don’t want to think what happens if They find me. 

Footsteps stomped behind me, shattering the dream-like state “I thought I told you to stay put.”

I rolled my eyes “I don’t have to listen to you. And it’s not like you couldn’t find me.”

“What if something happened to you? Our journey has only just begun and you know your mother will have my head if you were killed.” Adrian seemed somewhat worried about me but in an instant the icy glare was back. Yep, he totally doesn't care about me, I'm just another job for me. I thought bitterly. 

“Sorry to interrupt this lover’s quarrel but I do have a hotel to run, so excuse me.” Trick turned to leave with a swish of his cape.

Adrian grabbed his arm, stopping Trick in his tracks. “Wait, we need safe passage to Inverno. That leaves tonight. Aestas is no longer safe for the Princess.”

“I can’t. All transport in and out has been stopped. The Cadre is determined to find her. He won’t stop.” Trick looked genuinely distressed by giving us this news. “Even your being here threatens everyone's safety. I'm sorry but I can't help you.”

“What about your ‘friends’? I know not everything is above board.” Adrian cast a look at me “You have our absolute secrecy and a place in the new Aestas. You could have your old bar back, if you come through, that is.”

Trick looked at me and around the room, making sure no one overheard “I will see what I can do. Wait here and don’t draw attention to yourselves.”

Trick walked away into the throng of people that had congregated around the door before I had a chance to talk to him. Adrian turned to me, ready to start another ‘lover’s tiff’. I rolled my eyes and stalked off. Wandering up the winding staircase to the second floor, I found my old 

diary I stashed there many years ago. I leaned my head back against the bookcases and gazed at the mural that spread like wildfire across the ceiling. Ever-changing, the mural usually depicts Otherworld with the Realms of Summer and Winter constantly at war with each other but today there was a darkness that threatened to overthrow them both. Even here, I am reminded of my mission and the ramifications should we fail. 

Cracking open the spine of my dairy with a sigh, I began to write. 

Dear Diary,

I haven’t written since my last visit, many years ago. I have lost track of the days and nights spent running from my former life. I remember when Queen Ayla always took me here; she was like a mother to me. I hope everyone is at least alive, God knows what that monster is doing to them. I didn’t even think about what would happen to them when I left. Maybe Adrian is right. I am just a spoiled princess who only cares about herself and her precious crown. 

Anyway, my betrothed, Prince Killian of Jotunheim, turned out to be an immoral tyrant that wanted the kingdom of Aestas at its knees. He overthrew Lord Pointy Ears, I know that I should call father King Cathal but I can’t help teasing him. It’s not like he can do anything, as I am his only living heir and you never know when a prophecy might spring up. I just wish he wasn't so strict, one day I'm going to be Queen and I'm forbidden from leaving the Palace grounds without a dozen armed escorts. 

Now the Hounds are trying to kill me and (guess what?) Adrian, the new captain of the Guard and former heir to Avalon, is actually helping me. I mean like worse day ever! Unless you count that time that Leo and I fired paint balloons at my father and his advisors during a council meeting and Lord Fredrick Rosenheim tried to turn us into ferrets for his hounds to hunt. Actually, that was quite fun! We’re waiting for illegal transport out of the city to Inverno to see Queen Grainne. Yep, fun times ahead. Got to go now, Adrian is giving me his famous death stares again. In the hopes that Queen Ayla finds this, when I’m not running for my life, I will try to get in touch.

Placing the stylus back into the spine of the book, I rose from my cosy corner. 

“Here, Trick found these for you. They should fit.” He called throwing a pile of clothes at me. He shrugged at my bewildered look “Can’t have the Princess running around in her wedding dress, can we? Not like I care or anything.”

“Thank you, Adrian. I meant it and you might as well call me Mercy. It’s not like I will be going home any time soon.”

Adrian turned, and with sadness in his eyes, he spoke “Have hope, Your High… I mean Mercy. You never know what the future holds. Get changed quickly, Trick has found transport.” With that, he left me alone surrounded by our history and unspoken promises. 

The clothes he had found were surprisingly my size. The armoured corset was, em, snug and 

perfectly matched the spiked gauntlets. The dark blue jeans were a bit too long but hugged every curve and went perfectly with the small faux fur heeled boots. Looping my emerald dragon necklace around my neck and swinging the red cape around my shoulders, I gathered my dress and heels and made my way to the Hall.


	3. Old Friends and Broken Promises

Hearing voices just down the corridor, I stopped to eavesdrop. “I don't believe that the only transport that you could find was Him!”

“There's a bounty on her head. No one else would go near her. It’s too dangerous. If we get caught, he will have all our heads.”

A shadow passed over the door and a heartbreakingly familiar voice echoed outside. “If you'd prefer, I could let the Cadre catch her. If you're lucky Killian will kill her, if not...” His voice trailed off at the thought of the aftermath from Jotunheim. I can still remember that day, the haunting aftershock that no one was prepared for. I can still picture their bodies, frozen and impaled. The land was destroyed, the power drained. Is this the future if we... no I fail? I shivered, shoving those thoughts out of my mind. I don't have time to break down or linger on the past. ”Focus on one step at a time.” I thought, “Tonight, let’s just get out of Aestas.” 

“Fine, but you're explaining this to her Trick.” Adrian gritted his teeth and, from the sounds of creaking leather, took a seat by the fireplace.

I attempted to slip away quietly when I bumped into the door, sending an echoing creak down the narrow dimly lit corridor. I guess now is a good time as any to make my entrance. I thought as I pushed open the door the rest of the way. My heart nearly stopped as I took in the room. The fire illuminated Adrian’s hair which burned with all the colours of autumn leaves and his golden eyes kept a wary and disapproving eye on our transport.

“Hello again, Mercy. It’s been a long time hasn't it? What about 150 years? Bet you missed me.” Leo smirked but his crystal blue eyes told a different story. Leo did always know how to mask his emotions. Some say it is the trademark of all Winter Sidhe, the emotionless, cold-hearted monsters. Yeah, like all Summer Sidhe are bright and full of rainbows. He looked the same, his blond hair still falling in his eyes with practised carelessness.

Fine, two can play that game. “I'd say likewise, but it hasn't nearly been long enough. So, I guess you're our passage out of here? Some things never change.”

“Ouch, Princess. Since when did you go all Ice Queen? Has Adrian not been taking care of you?” Leo grabbed a bag from the corner and from the slight jingle, it contained all manner of stolen goods. 

Adrian raised an eyebrow at Leo's supplies. “Raiding the place now, Ladroa?”

“Me? Stealing?” Leo flashed a devious grin and pressed a hand to his chest, “You wound me. I 

am hurt that you would even think that. Me? Steal? From one of the few places that I am still welcome. What gave you that idea?” He flashed me a grin and he liberated a crystal paperweight from the mantelpiece. “Anyway, if you want to leave before the Cadre catches up then we need to leave oh, about five minutes ago.”

Adrian grabbed his own bag from beside the fireplace and wordlessly handed me a Shotel in a curved leather scabbard. Releasing the sword from the scabbard, I marvelled at the runic pattern on the 40- inch blade and carved pommel. Nodding a word of thanks to Adrian, I quickly sheathed the sword and tied the scabbard to my belt. We bade farewell to Trick, in hopes that next time we meet in better circumstances. 

Leo called out cheerfully as we made for the exit, “Isn't this fun? The whole gang is back together. Hey, should I get a bard or shall I start singing of our adventures?” Adrian glared and I rolled my eyes and prayed that Leo would shut up. I couldn't deal with his snarkiness. “Princess, remember that time that we threw paint balloons at King Cathal and those boring advisors. I was so close to becoming a ferret. Ahh, fun times.”

What seemed like an eternity later, we finally made it outside in the ice-cold air. The once beautiful summer woodland was tipped with frost and the air was pregnant with snow. The gurgle of the stream had stopped, filling the grove with a deathly silence. 

“It’s already started.” My voice even though barely above a whisper seemed too loud. “Killian has started to take away the very life force of Aestas. We are running out of time” I turned to my companions and the sense of urgency increased. 

“No time to waste then. Come on then guys!” Leo quickened the pace and led the way to the Goblin Market. “Unfortunately, it's gonna be a long trek to the horses so anyone wanna want to play a fun game of eye spy or compose a song with me. I'm thinking of calling it Leo saves the Realms and gets the girl.” He sauntered on, loudly musing song titles and potential lyrics. 

Adrian and I walked slowly behind him. It was going to be a long adventure.


	4. The Goblin Market

What seemed like hours later, we reached where the horses were saddled. While Leo prattled on and Adrian scanned the horizons, I let myself survey the surroundings. The frost and snow present outside Sanctuary had given way to the smell of Summer. Killian's dark magic has not reached this far so that gave us some more time. We climbed onto the horses in almost silence and made our way down the forest path. 

Leo finally slowed his continuous stream of words as we rode. I tilted my head to gaze at the canopy. The sun was breaking through the cracks, igniting the overgrown roots, wildflowers and fallen leaves that crunched under the horses’ hooves. I breathed in the fragrance of minty grass and damp earth. I let my Summer magic whirl around us and the forest bloomed in response. 

Adrian stopped me with a hand, “Be careful, it’s too quiet. We don’t want to draw attention to ourselves.”

Leo rolled his eyes “Really princeling? Be careful, it’s too quiet.” He mocked in Adrian’s overly-cautious tone. “Sometimes a quiet forest is just a quiet forest.”

Smoke billowed beyond a corpus of trees and judging by the tight grip Adrian had on his sword, the entrance to the Goblin Market. Luckily, we made it the edge of the town without incidents and Leo shot a satisfied smirk at Adrian who pretended he didn’t notice. I tugged the hood of my cloak over my head, hiding my face my view. At the edge of the village, we tied the horses to a wooden post and gathered our meagre possessions. 

Adrian pulled me aside and spoke low in my ear so Leo wouldn't hear. “I don't care what happens but don't trust him, no matter what, got it?” I nodded and he seemed to relax slightly. “Stay behind me at all times and don't make eye contact with anyone in there, Ok? The Goblin Market is no place for the Princess.”

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and he knew that I was biting back a sarcastic remark. “I can handle myself, but I appreciate the concern.”

Leo meandered down the cobbled street, coming to a halt in front of a bronze statue of a woman sitting on a pedestal. The statue became animated holding a finger to her lips and moving her dress with her other hand, revealing an entirely different street.

The Goblin Market was full of life and unusual characters. Goblins were around every corner and redcaps sneered, eager to get a taste of Fey. The fading sun was the perfect canvas for all the unsavoury deals unfolding behind market stalls. The stench oozing from the goblin cuisine stall turned my stomach. Jars with orange peel and dried up flies were displayed proudly next to rotting fruit. 

“Lucky charms! Get your lucky charms right here! Entirely genuine! Lucky charms for the low price of your firstborn!” One goblin hollered, holding some sort of squirming animal of a chain. “What about a lucky statue, hmm? We have a wide range of deities and royals?” The goblin flaunted a nail clipping statue of, what I’m assuming was meant to be, my father. Maybe no one told the goblin that King Cathal’s nose is definitely not that big.

I passed a stall with a single display case filled with what looked like ordinary pens but for some reason, that stall was avoided like the plague with fear in their eyes. I wandered over to take a closer look and scoffed at the outrageous price tag. 

“Hey, pretty lady. Try our Goblin Cuisine. You’ll love it.” He sneered whilst holding a crispy rat, coated with a generous layer of slime, on a stick. At least I thought it was a rat. 

I shook my head and stood a little closer to Adrian, even though I could handle myself. After all, blood is a pain to get out of leather. Adrian pretended not to notice but his hand never left 

his sword. Leo just turned and smirked before handing over a tumble of gold. 

“How can you eat that? It’s disgusting.” I shuddered, trying hard not to gag.

“Aww, come on now princess. It’s not that bad.” Leo took a big bite and immediately spat it onto the cobbled pathway much to mine and Adrian’s amusement. “Want any Adrian? Princess? Fine. Bloody waste of perfectly good gold.” 

“I can’t believe you actually thought that stewed rat would be delicious. We are not goblins, Leo.” I rolled my eyes and continued to work my way through the endless throng of ‘shoppers’. 

“Now, how about you take us to the docks before the Cadre catches up. Unless you want us to all be killed and dumped in a ditch.” Adrian glowered at Leo, daring him to disagree.

“All right then. Don’t get your panties in a twist Princeling. Follow me, your highnesses.” With an exaggerated bow, Leo led the way. He seemed to know exactly where he was going. Weaving his way through the stalls and crowds and somehow avoiding the many fights breaking out over stolen goods (well stolen from the thief that stole them from someone else). We occasionally had to pull him before he stole ‘valuable’ goods from various market stalls. I mean why would he even want with an elf ear necklace covered with strange black goo. Leo arched an eyebrow at my look of disgust and proudly showed me the book that came with the necklace.

I reached for the book but then I noticed the thick, black goo oozing from the corner. “What is that?” 

Leo shrugged. “I think this is used for storing the goo or at least in part.” He flipped to a random page, sending the goo flying. “See, this is where the elf ears are dried. The merchant proudly told me that he used this very book to dry his favourite pair of ears. Look you can even still see the outline of them!” He shoved the book back into his bag and grinned at me. “Naturally, I had to steal it! I’m thinking of collecting them, what do you think?”

Before I could answer, Adrian stalked over brushing the goo from his autumn hair and sword hilt. He glared at Leo while I tried to stifle a laugh. Some things never change! Leo held his hands up in surrender, while his blue eyes sparkled. Darting around Adrian, Leo led the way to the docks.

What seemed like a decade later, we reached the outskirts of the bustling market. Leo was laden down with his ‘treasures’. I don’t even know how he stole them, Adrian kept an eye on him the entire time. But Leo has plenty of tricks up his sleeves, it is unfortunate that he couldn’t steal anything useful though like more weapons. Maybe he missed the multitude of weapons stalls in favour of a fish scale top-hat or a snail shell with various runes (some they claimed to enhance your hearing). 

The docks stank of rotten fish and the various boats were in states of disarray. At least this 

section of the market was quieter. A few redcaps and goblins meandered the docks, searching the boats for any decent supplies. Leo stood for a moment scanning the various boats tethered to the docks, looking for a seaworthy one. “That one, on the end!” He pointed to a small fishing boat that looked only in slightly better condition than the others. But before Leo could lead the way to our ‘safe’ passage, Adrian yanked him back into the shadows. 

“Hands off, Princeling.” Leo brushed imaginary creases from his black and vibrant silver jacket, though the silver was a lot brighter than that of his cloak, sticking out of his bag, which was more of a murky grey. “My style isn’t cheap… or at least I would imagine so.” Adrian clapped a hand over his mouth before he could betray our position. 

While the boys were arguing, I took the opportunity to survey the surroundings to discover what had Adrian so spooked. My eyes scanned the docks, the market, the surrounding buildings and at first, I couldn’t find anything. Then a figure clad in black armour with blood-red accents and laden with weapons emerged from the circus of stalls. The people parting before him like the sea. 

The Cadre had found us.


	5. Trouble Catching Up

A figure clad in black armour with blood-red accents and laden with weapons emerged from the circus of stalls. 

The Cadre had found us. 

The crowd congregating in the market scurried in all directions, eager to escape their path.

Leo stuck his head past Adrian but withdrew at the sight of the Cadre. “Oh dear me,” Leo said, with a hint of excitement in his voice. “That’s some sharp noses they got there, to find us already!” He adjusted his hat to a jaunty angle and winked at me.

“We need a plan of attack. Mercy, I need you to stand back. There looks to be only three so our best plan is…” Adrian strategized. 

Leo scoffed and pushed past Adrian, already palming his daggers. “I have a plan Princey… attack!” And with that, he made a beeline for the advancing warriors. With a sigh, Adrian and I followed. 

“Where is the Princess?” One of the warriors demanded.

Leo feigned a look of hurt as he casually flipped his daggers. “And here I thought you came all this way for me.”

“Tell us or we will end you.” In perfect unison, the warriors drew their weapons. 

Leo smirked. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to go with option 3.” He pointed a blade at each of 

the warriors in turn. “I’m going to have to kill each of you. So who wants to go first?” 

Adrian drew his sword and joined Leo’s side. “Think you can save some for me Ladora?” 

Leo shrugged, “I make no promises.” 

Two members of the Cadre advanced towards Adrian while the other decided to take on Leo and there is no way I will just sit back and watch. “Time to put all the countless hours of training with the Guard into action.” I thought. Not wanting to draw attention to myself, I stayed within the maze of stalls as I circled around the Cadre. I won’t go unnoticed for long but hopefully, I would be able to surprise at least one of them. 

“So death it is.” One of the Cadre say and it begins. 

Cadre one throws herself forward, a wicked runic axe swinging towards Adrian. I sidestep around the people among the stalls, desperate for a look at the action. When I finally stand, I’m slightly behind the advancing warriors. I draw my sword from the scabbard, mirror Adrian’s stance and send Leo a wink.

Quick as lightning, Adrian parries the axe with ease but the other one attempts to thrust this sword at Adrian’s exposed side. There is a reason Adrian has survived his long and it’s not ‘cos of his sparkling personality. He sees the sword coming and sidesteps, throwing a kick towards his knee. 

I snap back to attention when Cadre three is thrown backwards by a hail of ice daggers. Only to stumble to his feet a moment later. Leo whirled, daggers in hand. And suddenly, there is another Leo standing on the other side of his target. Wait, there’s two of him? That’s new.

“Is that the best you can do? I thought the Cadre were meant to legendary warriors.” Leo mocked as he parried another blow. The other Leo unleashing a flurry of stabs. They flashed a smile, all pointy teeth.

Satisfied that Leo has it covered, I focus on Cadre one and two working on Adrian. They are exchanging quick blows, Adrian keeping up but not being allowed to go on the offence.

“Why doesn’t he ever use his bloody magic?” I think bitterly, as the axe grazes his arm. His is lucky that he’s still wearing his Captain amour. With no one in my way, I have a clear path to Cadre two. I run up behind him and swipe at his legs. He goes down with a thump and a quick sword jab to the head renders him unconscious. I won’t be killing anyone today.

“NO! My hat! You fashion fiend!” I hear from behind me, and then Cadre three crumpled to the ground. Ice coated his armour and a second later the warrior imploded sending a shower of ice shards everywhere. 

That left Cadre one. I turned to see Adrian dispatch her with a whirlwind of blows, the two of them locked in a deadly dance before he hit her over the head. She fell to the floor, unconscious but alive. Sheathing his sword, he came over to us. 

“What happened to not killing them?” Adrian sighed as he stared at the haphazard pile of armour. 

“You never explicitly said to not kill them. Besides, look at what he did to my favourite hat.” Leo held up the remnants of said hat before discarding it in the street.

Adrian grabbed my arm, “We need to go now.” He took a quick glance at the temporarily incapacitated warrior, putting a hand behind my back to lead me away. My hood had fallen in the fight and I didn’t bother to pull it back up. Everyone already has seen.

“What you already getting sleepy, Princeling?” Leo smirked and twirled his daggers. “Afraid of a little action?” 

Adrian growled and withdrew his sword. “I told you not to call me that. I ought to teach you lesson Ladora. I can’t promise you’ll walk away from this one.” Adrian said through clenched teeth and took a step forward. Leo’s grin widened at the threat.

I jumped between them before they could do something they likely wouldn’t regret but it would lose us precious time. 

“Reinforcements are likely are on the way and these guys aren’t going to be down much longer. So can we get going?” 

Neither of them seems willing to relent weapons first, should they look like a coward. Surprisingly it was Leo, who pocketed his knives with a sigh. 

“You’re absolutely right sweetling. When we get to Inverno, I shall be happy to take him up on that offer.” Adrian glared but followed suit. 

The path to the docks was surprisingly quiet. Leo sauntered down to the dockmaster, without a care in the world. Five minutes and a heated argument later, Leo returned. “So we umm have a problem?” 

“Let me guess. You caused it?” Adrian accused. 

“They won’t let us sail ‘till nightfall.” Leo spoke to me, pointedly ignoring Adrian. 

“What are we going to do in the meaning time?” I wondered. 

“Have no fear Princess. I have the perfect place for us.” Leo declared grandly. 

“Another one of your shady contacts Ladora?” 

“Another one of me keeping your butts safe, princeling.”

Will they ever stop?

***

Leo stopped in front of a nondescript building. Charred by flames and seemingly empty. Turning his back to us, he fished in his pockets for- what looked like- a huge ornate key and, with a musical chime, the door opened. Leo gestured for us to go first and he cautiously scanned the street.

Soft candlelight illuminated the foyer, leaving most of the house in darkness. A figure materialised out of the shadows. The glare and dagger disappeared as she caught sight of Leo. She broke out into a smile as she launched herself into his arms. 

“Hey, Viv. How you been?” Leo smiled as he spun her around, nearly knocking over Adrian.

Before she could answer, Adrian spoke. “Really? You took us to your girlfriend’s place.” 

Leo and Viv shared a bemused smile before she broke out into laughter. “Girlfriend? You didn’t tell them Leo. I expected better.”

Leo glared at Adrian as he swung an arm over her shoulders. “You should know better by now Viv. Well, guys. Meet Vivian. My dear…sister.” Vivian curtsied then straightened her skirt and re-adjusted her blond braid. Viv’s eyes, so similar to Leo’s, fell on me. 

She cocked an eyebrow. “So you’re the Princess my dear brother is always going on about? Nice to finally meet you.” She curtsied once again. 

“I didn’t know you have a sister, Leo.” I was hurt he didn’t trust me enough. 

“Oh he did trust you, Your Highness. But with my line of work, it’s better fewer people know.” Vivian brushed past us and led the way into the living room, candles lighting as she approached them. “We’re busy with the arrival of the Cadre but I can get you a room.” 

“We’re not planning to stay long. Just ‘till nightfall.” Adrian’s hand still hasn’t left his sword. 

“Wait, could you read my mind? And what line of work?” I was confused and tired. Sleep sounded good. 

“No I can’t read minds but I read people, hun. As for my line of work, well I get people out of bad situations.” She shrugged. “In a sense, I’m a smuggler like my brother.”

Realisation dawned on me. “You arranged for our passage to Inverno, didn’t you?” Viv nodded and handed Leo a room key. 

“It’s by the back stairs, overlooking the square. I’ll come to get you when it’s time. Until then, try to get some sleep.”

The back stairs creaked with every motion but I was too tired to care. The room was small, the midday sun blaring through the window. Finally a chance to sleep. I fall down heavily on the fine bed and felt my eyes drift shut. Adrian and Viv are talking politely on the other side of the door for a while before she excuses herself and we are alone.

Leo pulled Adrian aside and they spoke softly in the doorway, thinking I was asleep. “She’s been on her own a lot. Merce is the type who can handle the world, but if you look closer, she can’t handle herself. She needs to be loved by someone who will look at her the way she looks at sunsets. Someone who will love her like she loves a book on a rainy day. “ I felt Leo’s eyes on me before he continued. “That can’t be me. I see the way she looks at you, Adrian. Just promise me something, make her happy. Protect her.” 

Silent descended and for a moment, I thought they had left. “You make it sound like you’re not coming with us.” Adrian sighed. “She’s going to hate you for that.”

“But she has you. Our Princess is nothing but resourceful.” The hush of the door closing and the creak of the bed told me that Adrian had gone to patrol while Leo stayed. 

I don’t know how long it was until sleep claimed me but soon Adrian was shaking me awake. 

“The coast is clear. Let’s go!” Silently, we finished packing our things and made our way downstairs. Waiting for us in the foyer was Leo, who was saying his last goodbyes to Viv. 

“Be safe, brother.”

“When I am ever not, dear sister.” Leo hugged her goodbye and opened the door. 

The walk to the dock was a quiet one. Adrian was on high alert as always and I found myself checking the shadows. The dock was empty when we arrived, save for a few drunks stumbling out of the Tavern. 

One of the idling boats was thankfully in good condition and Leo quickly handed a handful of money to a bored redcap. The redcap tried to sidestep Leo to take a look under my hood but another generous tumble of gold and the flash of steel convinced him otherwise.

Adrian helped me onto the boat; “It's going to be a long ride to Inverno.” he told me. 

“Don’t worry though Princess. It’s going to be smooth sailing from here.” Leo spoke over my shoulder as we set sail. 

“Smooth sailing?” I thought. “Not with the two of them bickering. Once we get to Inverno, everything will work out.” With the full moon shining above and our plan in motion, I had hope. So why did I feel like we were making a huge mistake?


	6. Hey, What's the Evil Guy up to?

The King stood in front of the mirror, straightening his blood-red cape and adjusting the obsidian crown which leant precariously to one side. The doors to the balcony were already open and he could hear the crowd below getting agitated. Taking a deep breath and trying to steel his nerves, he made his way to the doors. The light summer breeze made the curtains fly behind him, almost like wings. It made for an intimidating backdrop.

The peasants stared up at him, looking extremely bored but some looked eager enough to hear this speech. 

“Citizens of Aestas after the unfortunate demise of the late King Cathal and the unjust murder of the late Queen Ayla, I stand before you a willing king. One that will make this kingdom stronger than it’s ever been before. Together, me a king of two realms and you, my loyal subjects, we will create a kingdom of prosperity, of wealth and of power. Together we will restore our former glory and become an unstoppable force. Two kingdoms united in these uncertain times. I will serve you as you will serve me.” Killian took a moment for his words to sink in. 

“Anyone found to be helping the Renegade Princess will be tried for treason. For the capture of Princess Mercy, you will get a reward like no other. We will defend our honour against this traitorous murder and be reborn into greatness.” Worried whispers and side glances among the peasants caused most of the Guards to reach for their weapons. Killian sighed. The last he needed was a riot or a blood bath. 

“I’m not your enemy… or the Princess’. I simply want her captured so she can stand trial in front of the people of Aestas. Don’t fail me, my people, and I won’t fail you. For Aestas, the kingdom of greatness!” 

***

Killian stood admiring the family portrait. The artist had managed to capture the Princess’ stubborn fire flaming within her eyes and her hair seemed to shine in the light of the fire. He cocked his head to the side. It was unnerving the way King Cathal’s eyes followed you wherever you moved. Killian was just debating where to move the portrait to (after all it didn’t match the drapes) when quiet footfalls and a slight cough caused him to turn around. 

“I said that I wasn’t to be disturbed!” A swish of his cape and the chill of ice, caused the servant to stumble back. 

With a gulp, the servant bowed. “I’m sorry, my King but the Cadre have returned.” 

Killian waited, with an arched eyebrow. “Well, show them in.” He took a stance in front of the fire and stared into the flames. The footfalls of 6 individuals alerted him to the arrival of the Cadre. 

“Is there anything I can get for you, my King?” The servant timidly asked. Killian waved dismissively and the servant backed out of the room with a sigh of relief. 

“How hard is it to capture one Princess?” He demanded as he whirled to face his warriors. Killian stared at each of the five warriors in turn, daring for them to speak. “Wait, five…?” Killian did a double-take. “Definitely five.” He thought. 

“Where is the other one?” He questioned. 

The Cadre cast looks at each other before one of them spoke up. “The Princess had help, your highness. We were overwhelmed immediately and Gavin was killed while attempting to apprehend the traitor.”

“You mean to tell me that you failed? The legendary Cadre failed and lost on of their own?” He smirked and send a cascade of ice daggers into one of the warriors. Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Each of the daggers hit their mark and with an explosion of ice, there was four. 

“I don’t like failures.” Killian let the chill seep into his words. Still, the female, Skye or something, stood defiant. 

“The Cadre serve the crown, which means you follow my orders. I want the Princess brought here, alive. Don’t bother returning until you do.” Killian dismissed them but instead they watched her. 

“The Cadre serve no one.” She raised her chin, not wavering. “We’re done taking orders.”

Killian cocked an eyebrow. “Oh, really?” He summoned the power of Winter and, with a steely look, froze Skye where she stood. A shocked expression forever frozen on her face. “Now where were we?”

The remaining three Cadre members exchanged identical looks of compliance before leaving Killian with his new ice sculpture. 

“If only you had listened.” He sighed as stared at Skye. “I guess no one ever gets what they want.” With a slight push Skye toppled over and exploded in a flurry of ice sparks. 

***

The throne room was blissfully empty of advisors and peasants. Killian allowed himself to relax that is until he saw that the obsidian throne wasn’t empty. A figure clad in black, swinging her legs over the side of the throne, was casually flipping a dagger in her hand. 

“There’s been reports from the villages of a killer on the loose. You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?” Killian questioned as he sat on the second, smaller throne. 

"He broke my heart so I stole his." She shrugged as she patted the box next to her. "He regretted his decision in the end. I could tell but it was hard to hear him over the gurgling. As for the others… well I was bored." 

Killian sighed. “Well, maybe I have something you keep you occupied.”

She swung her legs onto the marble floor. Her heels clicking. “Now, I’m intrigued.”

“The Cadre has a position open due to some …differences of opinion. Interested?” He knew she was. His assassin was always looking for opportunities. 

Sheathing the dagger, she smiled. A bloodthirsty smile. “You know I am.”

Killian smiled. “You always were my favourite.”

***

The trek to the dungeons was a long one. Through winding marble corridors and dimly lit passageways. “Why did I put him in the deepest level of the dungeon?” Killian wondered aloud. His footsteps echoed on the marble stairs as he descended into the dark. He could hear the guards laughing from their post. They didn’t even notice when Killian rounded the corner. They were preoccupied with their gambling and copious drinking of beer. 

“Excuse me. I demand to see the prisoner.” The guards jumped to their feet, splashing beer and disturbing cards. 

“Err, yes Your Highness. Right away.” One of the guards fumbled with a set of keys before grabbing a musty lantern. The guard led the way down past cells, empty and musty, down to the lowest level. This portion of the dungeon was often prone to flooding and as a result, the air was dank and the floors slimy. 

“Leave us.” Killian ordered as he took a lit torch from the corner. Soon it was the only light source as the guard happily retreated to his games. 

The prisoner sat in the corner and, despite his dishevelled clothing, looked as regal as a king. 

“What brings you to my humble abode this fine… afternoon?” He spoke after some time. “Your highness.” He added mockingly. 

“He is locked in a cage. You have the power. Don’t let him rattle you.” Killian thought as he adopted a sense of nonchalance. 

“The princess has evaded us… for now. But soon she will tire of running.” He knelt in front of his prisoner and smirked. “You see it’s only a matter of time before I get everything I want. You lose Cathal.”

The former king simply smiled. “That’s where you’re wrong. Mercy is resourceful. The Crown has allies that you don’t even know about. No one will follow you. Surely, you know the people aren’t loyal to you? They know you’re a fake, a tyrant. They will never believe Mercy murdered Queen Ayla.” He leaned back into the darkness. “It’s only a matter of time before they revolt.”

“They don’t need to be loyal to me. They just need to fear me.” Killian rose to his feet, an intimidating silhouette in the dark. Without a backward glance, he ascended the stairs. The guards were on high alert for his return but most were too drunk to put up any kind of fight, should the need arise. 

“My plan will work.” Killian assured himself. “The Cadre will be fools to fail again especially with her keeping an eye on them.” He finally reached the throne room, the mid-afternoon sun shining through the stained glass. He stared at the obsidian thrones, a stark black against the 

colour. “It’s only a matter of time before Mercy comes back to me. She will realise I’m not the villain she once assumed I was.” After all, don’t they say the hero is often the villain in another’s story?


	7. From One Problem to Another

I don't know how long I stared out into the endless expanse of water but soon we left the town behind. I would be surprised that Leo was handling the ship with ease but I’ve learned that he has many hidden talents. I stood for a moment standing at the ship’s rails watching Leo bark orders at Adrian while he grumpily obeyed. “At least they’re not arguing… yet.” I thought. 

Soon the sails were hoisted and the ship began to pick up speed as the wind whipped by light brown hair around me before I curled it into a messy bun. Leo clambered into the crows nest while Adrian stood at my side and for a moment we stared at the waters together. 

“Back there, why didn’t you use your magic? One of them almost took your arm off.” I questioned, half expecting Adrian to evade the question or answer cryptically. 

Instead, he sighed as he turned to look at me. “You know that I was the Crown Prince of Avalon but you don’t know why I was exiled.” He stopped my question with a look. “That is a story best let alone, trust me. Anyway, I had three brothers. We trained together, desperate to one-up the other. I learned to rely on my skills as a swordsman rather than my magic and that’s how it’s always been.” He turned his gaze back to the waters. 

“Do you miss them, your brothers?” I wondered. 

“I miss a lot of things about home, even my annoying brothers. Anyway, thought you gave up the fighting lessons for your ‘queenly studies’?” Adrian mocked and he shot me a quizzical look. 

“You can blame Leo for that. While the Guard was teaching me the art of duelling, Leo taught me the ways of the Rogue. I’m skilled with wielding swords but I have deadly precision with daggers.” I smirked. “How else did you figure I managed to evade my guards so often?”

“I assumed your guards were incompetent. That’s why I was given the honour of protecting you. I take it your father doesn’t know?” I nodded. Adrian nudged my shoulder. “Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me.” Before I could reply, Leo landed behind us with a thump. 

“Looks like it’s going to be smooth sailing from here on out, Princess.” He stared at the two of us. “Did I interrupt a moment?” He raised his eyebrows suggestively. 

Adrian glowered as he pushed off the rails. “No. I’m going to go… chart our course or something.” He mumbled as he stalked off. 

“Sorry.” Leo mouthed as he lounged against the rail. “Soo the trip to Inverno is going be a long road. You ok?” I closed my eyes and breathed in the sea air. Leo watched me, concern swimming in his blue eyes. 

I smiled reassuringly. “I’m ok. One problem at a time, right? I noticed you had some new skills back there.” I quickly changed the topic.

He frowned at the abrupt change in topic but didn’t push. It’s one of the things that I love about him. “Yeah, it’s something I picked up on my travels. It is amazing how many people are willing to share their knowledge. Not at all like this place.” He gestured widely at the open sea. “We fey like to pretend we’re the best at everything. But sometimes we’re just like everyone else.” Leo shrugged, a sad smile pulling at his lips. “Maybe that’s why we fight so much. Because we’re terrified of being… ordinary.” He shook his hand like he was shocked that he got so deep and personal. Leo painted on one of his winning smiles and left me to my thoughts. 

It turns out there isn’t much to do on a ship, in the middle of the sea. And soon I was wishing I had my books with me or maybe my paints. I eventually retreated to my room and stared at the shadows the moon cast. I don’t know how much time I spent staring at the ceiling but soon sleep claimed me.

***

By the time I awoke, the sun was shining through the small window. Climbing out of the warm bed, I made my way above deck. The air, once filled with Summer breeze, had turned frigid and cold. Adrian was already wrapped in furs but Leo seemed unfazed by the cold. I guess being a Winter Fey had its perks after all. 

“Here.” Adrian handed me a warm cloak.

“Thank you.” I didn't feel the cold as much as I ought to but decided it would be easier to accept the kind gesture. 

“Ladies and gents,” Leo stated grandly. “Welcome to Inverno. Land of endless winter and shitloads of snow.” Even Adrian cracked a small smile though he quickly hid it. 

We docked the boat and clambered up the snow drifts surrounding the make-shift, rickety dock. The trees surrounding the small glade dripped with icicles. I could glimpse a stone wall beyond the corpus of trees and the intimidating structure of a huge gate.

Suddenly, a legion of soldiers appeared out of the trees. “Trespassers halt! By order of Queen Grainne.”

Shit! So much for the stealthy approach. I thought. As I weighed our options, Adrian pulled out his sword. “Stay behind me Princess.” Leo, however, was standing to the side looking very amused. 

The soldiers smirked. “Lookie boys. We’ve got ourselves a princess and her guard dog. I’ve been itching for a fight all morning. Let’s teach the Summer scum a lesson.” He cracked his knuckles and drew his weapon. 

Acting on pure impulse, otherwise I would have thought this next part out; I stepped forward 

and removed my hood. The soldiers halted, staring confusingly at each other.

“My name is Princess Mercy of Aestas and Inverno, daughter of King Cathal and Queen Grainne. Tell my mother I need her help. Prince Kilian of Jotunheim has started to drain the life from the Kingdom. It has begun.”

One of the soldiers scoffed. “You expect us to believe you’re the long lost princess. Yeah right! Though the Queen would be interested to know who is impersonating her daughter.” He stepped menacingly and I drew my weapon in response. Adrian still stood in front but his eyes demanded answers. 

“This is going to be interesting.” Leo smirked as he made himself comfortable a little ways away. 

Four soldiers, two of us. This isn’t going to go our way. I thought and, with a sigh, I called upon the powers of Winter. I felt the power of the realm and an ice dagger shot out of my hand and embedded itself in a tree mere inches from the face of the Captain.

The soldiers immediately dropped their weapons and bowed. I looked over my mother’s men and realised for the first time that everything would eventually be mine, maybe sooner than we all expected. Watching them kneeling in the frozen snow, I almost forgot our mission.

“You may rise.” I was surprised that my voice didn’t waver as I spoke and remained strong, almost Queen-like. 

“Le…let us call you a carriage, Your Highness.” It was clear the legion was terrified; after all, I was a legend. My name was whispered around campfires. The legendary daughter of two courts, destined to unite or destroy. At least no one was trying to kill me, yet. I hoped these soldiers would protect me as they did my mother.

“No need, your horses would be much faster. I would also need horses for my companions and you will escort us to Queen Grainne’s castle immediately.” 

“Yes your Highness, right away.” The men stumbled over themselves to please me and for a few moments, I could breathe. 

“So your Grainne’s long-lost daughter, hmm that explains a lot.” Adrian grumbled from the boat. I turned to find him glaring at me.

“I can explain, please.” I begged him to understand. I didn’t want him to be mad at me; I couldn’t deal if he hated me.

“There’s no need, Your Highness. I understand perfectly. You couldn’t tell your loyal knight who you were in case it compromised your position as Grainne’s daughter or maybe you just didn’t trust me enough. I can’t believe I was so naïve to trust you.”

“Please I trust you completely. I didn’t want to endanger you. There’s a bounty on my head and 

I didn’t want to drag you into all this drama. Please you have to believe me.”

“Didn’t want to endanger me? Maybe you should have thought of that before I smuggled you out of Aestas.”

“Umm, excuse me Your Highness, we’re sorry to interrupt but we’re ready for you.” One of the soldiers called. 

“Looks like you should go.” Adrian grabbed his bag from the boat and jumped back onto the snow. When I saw that he wasn’t following me, I turned. 

“Adrian, aren’t you coming?” I wanted him to come, needed him. 

“No, I have done my job. Your home now so I’m going to take my chances in the Frozen Wastes until things have cooled down and maybe, just maybe, Killian won’t have my head for helping you if I’m lucky.”

“Adrian, wait. Thank you for everything. I am in your… debt. I lo… take care and maybe one day we will see each other again. Until then, Captain.” With tears in my eyes, I turned away and clambered onto the dusty brown horse. Leo following silently behind me. I didn’t dare look back until Adrian was a speck among the frost coated trees. 

“So Princess, you and the Captain. Always thought he was a little stuck up for you, after all you love the bad ones.” There was something in Leo’s eyes that I couldn’t place, a glint of…jealously. 

“Leo, please I don’t have the energy for your banter anymore. I’m going to need everything I have left for my reunion with my dear mother.” I turned my attention to the frozen wasteland ahead. I fought the urge to look behind me and watch Adrian walk away. But I found myself starting to pull my horse in the other direction when Leo grabbed the reins. 

“Let him go, Merce. He needs time to come to terms with everything.” He flashed his legendary grin, “Besides, I have a feeling he will be back. You’re kinda hard to forget.” 

The Captain pulled alongside us and politely coughed. “By my calculation, we should reach the Castle by midnight.” Rowen told us before regaining his position at the head of our party.

We rode in silence for a few blissful moments until Leo interrupted my thoughts. “It’s nice to see you excepting the whole Winter heir thing.” At my confusion, he gestured to my hair. “The brown never did suit you but at least you kept the captivating blue eyes.” He was right, my long brown hair was now white blond. “No wonder Adrian didn’t want to stay, I really do look like the Winter Heir.” I thought as I surveyed our surroundings, a hand poised on my sword. Travelling with Adrian these last few days has made me paranoid.

We travelled in silence for the most part. I was getting used to the feel of Inverno but the way the magic seemed to welcome me home. I haven’t been back here since I was a child. Grainne raised me but when her spies caught wind of an assassination attempt, I was smuggled to 

Aestas, to my father. I owe Leo and his father my life for helping me escape. Leo and I had been friends pretty much ever since. I can’t remember how many times he snuck into the palace to keep me company instead of helping his father with their business. When Adrian was exiled, he made his way to Aestas and it was his idea to start my combat training. The three of us were inseparable … until we were. Things ended badly between us all and eventually, Leo left. To travel the world, to heal, to live.

The Inverno palace loomed dark and foreboding. This should be the turning point for the coming war but a feeling of unease settled in my stomach. “Why do I feel like we swapped one problem for another?” I wondered as the huge ornate gates opened and I finally arrived home.


	8. A Look into the Future

The Inverno palace loomed dark and foreboding. This should be the turning point for the coming war but a feeling of unease settled in my stomach. “Why do I feel like we swapped one problem for another?” I wondered as the huge ornate gates opened and I finally arrived home. 

The guards led us to the palace doors before the Captain departed on important business (which clearly meant that he didn't want an audience with the Queen). Some guards followed but two remained, hands itching for their weapons. Although it was already midnight, the palace glowed with the light of hundreds of lanterns.

The grand ornate doors swung open soundlessly and I steeled my nerves before entering. The palace was the same as I had remembered it. High vaulted ceilings, marble floors that shone and echoed. The chill of ice in the air that crept up the walls like ivy. I spent years in this palace, finding places to hide and eavesdropping on boring council meetings. So much has changed since then. 

Leo whistled beside me. The sound echoing throughout the hallway. “This place sure hasn’t changed.” He came to a stop in front of a hideous painting of Queen Grainne. “Except this. I’m pretty sure it was a painting of you Princess. Wow, the artist must have really hated your mother. I wonder if that painting is still around here somewhere.” He mused. 

Leo took a calculated glance over our escorts. He leaned over to me and stage-whispered, his hand already palming several throwing daggers. "You know princess, we could totally take them. I've got the one on the left and you can have the one on the right. They won't know what hit them." He smirked and winked at one of the guards. 

"Tempting. But we came here to ask for aid in the coming war, which means..."

"We have to go see the Queen." Leo finished with a sigh. His daggers vanished into his cape and gestured grandly for the guards to lead on. 

The throne room was the same as I remembered. Queen Grainne's Throne sat at the end, the dark, glossy, black, blue glass a stark contrast to the white marble. As a child, I always wondered why the throne wasn't made of white wood or ice but mother told me it was carved 

from a glacier and that one day, it would be mine. 

This time, she occupied the throne. Dressed in the palest blue that cascaded like a waterfall and a dagger by her hand, she demanded attention. She didn't say a word but simply indicated for the guards to leave, which they happily obliged. I refused to drop my gaze, instead stared into her deep azure eyes. Her long blonde hair was swept into a complicated braid and the dark blue glass crown shine in the candlelight. 

With practised grace, Queen Grainne rose from the throne and descended the stairs. For a moment, we stared at each other. Her eyes searching mine as if looking for the daughter she sent away all those years ago. What seemed like an age passed before she embraced me. 

"Welcome home, my daughter." She spoke into my ear before releasing me. 

She attempted to dismiss Leo with a simple wave of her hand. "I appreciate you bringing her safely here Ladora but your services are no longer required. My guards will escort you out of the palace."

"Wait, he should stay." I scrambled for a reason. "Killian would know he helped us and, with Leo's contacts, he would be able to lead Killian right to us if captured." Leo smiled his thanks as Grainne contemplated. 

"Fine, he may stay but keep your hands to yourself thief. You may have my daughter’s favour but I won’t hesitate to have you killed if you so much as put a foot out of line." Leo nodded, his usual sarcasm missing. “Now daughter, we have much to catch up on. Meet me in the gardens when you’re settled.”

***

Mother leads me to my favourite place in the gardens. Ironic, really, for younger me was always the one who brought her here. 

Whenever I was upset or angry I would come here, to this ice stoned bench among the silence of snowdrops. Mother would always find me. No matter the day, time or even if she was in a council meeting. She knew if I came here, then things were bad.

I had that same feeling now. Something wasn’t right. 

But I don’t recall a time mother never gave me a solution to my problems. In fact, I don’t recall mother ever not knowing what to do. She was a great queen. That’s why it was so hard for her to send me away but I knew it was for own good.

I pull my feet under me. The gardens haven’t changed one bit. The bandstand was still lined with intricate frost patterns and the rambling ivy. The fountain still stood, a magnificent dragon in the centre, but no water tumbled over the layers. Flowers of many colours, all coated with a layer of frost, laid out in a haphazard maze. It’s magic: pure and wonderful magic and my heart soars with love, familiarity and most of all, safety. 

Mother looks down at me with a smile that tells me everything will be alright. “Tell me. Tell me everything about what’s happening.” 

I do. I start with the wedding that started it all. The escape to Sanctuary, Leo taking us to the Goblin Market and the trouble we found there. I left out Viv and her help, I owed it to Leo. 

“Leo got us out of Aestas and well, you know the rest. I just feel so powerless. I don’t know how to be queen how to live up to the legacy of you or father. I don’t know how to be a good person or how to save my people.” Tears swell in my eyes and I let them fall down my face.

“Mum, I’m so scared. I - I-” I close my eyes and take a breath. “I don’t know what to do.”

When I finish she pulls me close and I wrap my arms around her waist breathing in her comforting cinnamon scent. When she pulls away, she gently grabs my chin and forces me to look at her. The world melts away until all I’m left with is the comfort of her blue eyes.

Then I see it. I see the problem; I see Leo at the forefront of it all. He has been working with Killian all this time. I see him stabbing Adrian before advancing on me and the world crumbling to pieces.

“My snowflake,” I hear my mother say, but her voice is far, far away. “You’ve been running from the problem for so long that you have forgotten that you know what you need to do. You know how to save us, how to stop this evil from spreading. You know what you need to do. Let me help you, let me guide you.” 

Tears swim in my eyes as I behold the scene before me. Mother is right:

I know what I need to do. 

***

The guards swarmed Leo and he fought between fight or flight. His gaze snapped to the legion of guards readying their crossbows on the balcony. Even if he did manage to kill one, two, three guards, more would take their place and there would be no chance of escaping with Mercy in tow. He made an oath, not just to Mercy, and his conscience wouldn’t let him walk away in good faith. Instead, Leo Ladora, infamous smuggler, did something completely new. He surrendered. Sure he had deliberately been captured before, but this time he had no plan of escape. No plan of action, except finding Mercy. 

“Why are you doing this?” Leo snarled as the guards clapped him in irons. “Mercy is going to hate you for doing this!”

Queen Grainne simply smiled as a figure, dressed in a deep blue-black, emerged from the shadows. The obsidian crown shining against her blond hair. Mercy smiled. “Why? I was the one that gave the order.” Leo could only watch in betrayal as he was dragged away. 

The Queen turned to Mercy. “Finally you’re home, my daughter. Right where you should be.”

Mercy smiled. “It was only a matter of time before I came back, mother.” 

Grainne gestured to a waiting servant and handed Mercy a scroll. “Your target. See to it that it is handled swiftly.” 

Mercy unrolled the scroll and smiled. This target had been causing trouble for quite some time. She was going to enjoy this.


	9. And so it ends...

And so it ended how it began. An evil lurking in the shadows. A captain of the Guard, avoiding the thoughts in his head and searching for more than what he left. A smuggler with no left to love, silently crying in the darkness as he waits to die. A kingdom, ruled by a corrupt and bloodthirsty ruler. And a princess who tried to run from one evil only to find one much worse. A princess who is what she always tried to fight, a weapon. 

**End of Part 1**


	10. New Alliances

The target was easy enough to find. People had gotten used to not checking the shadows or living in fear. But things are about to change. The old me would have cowered in these shadows, would have blissfully ignored the things that needed to be done. But the new me, the real me, isn’t so weak. Oh yes, the past can hurt. But from the way I see it, you can either run from it or… learn from it. The old me chose to run, but now things are different. Instead of being afraid, I will become something to fear.

Slinking in the shadows and tracking the target through the busy street, I waited. Waited for the perfect time to strike. I could have killed him when he left the library. I could have killed him when he picked up a gift for his child’s birthday. In the middle of the busy street or hidden in a back alley. It could look like an accident or a blatant murder. But that wouldn’t be fun, would it?

And so I waited. I waited until he finally made it back home. Waited until he saw his family. Waited until he thought he was safe. He didn’t notice me slipping from the shadows. Or when I held a knife to his throat. 

“The Queen sends her regards.” I whispered as I slit his throat. 

Blood gurgled from the wound, coating him crimson. His eyes stared up at me. He was cute, handsome even. He begged for his life. Pleaded with me. It might have worked, had my heart not turned to stone. But as life dimmed from those emerald eyes, I couldn’t help but revel in his pain. I left the body for his family to find and slipped into the night. 

Screams echoed behind me. Shouts for the Guard. Pleads for the Gods to save him but it was too late. Crouching on the rooftop and watching the commotion rage on below, I smiled. “It’s good to be back.”

***

Queen Grainne of Inverno

News reached me of James’ death. The bells tolled and the Guard was called. My daughter had done well. The problem was handled, albeit messier than I imagined. 

“The Guard wants to launch a full-scale investigation immediately. Before the assassin has a chance to escape the city.” The embassy droned on, trying to be official. Ice swirled around my hand and the embassy gulped. My temper was well known throughout the kingdom. So was James’ little rebellion that he was organising. A rebellion I knew of. But the Guard would find no proof, save for circumstantial evidence. 

“Of course. We must find out who conducted this assassination in my kingdom. Tell the Guard they have my full support.” I busied myself with some papers, letting the embassy know he was dismissed. 

His quiet footsteps retreated, allowing a reprieve from his endless droning. Unfortunately my 

daughter chose that moment to return. She paused before the throne and bowed deeply. 

“It is done, mother.” 

I sighed. “I thought I told you to be discreet.”

Mercy had the audacity to simply shrug. “A dead diplomat causes less commotion than a missing one.”

She a point about that. I rose from the throne with practised gracefulness. The train of my gown sweeping the steps until I stopped before Mercy.

“I have a new assignment for you. One that involves a different skill set.” 

Mercy rose and took the outstretched scroll. A slight raised eyebrow the only indication that she didn’t agree. But everyone knows that mother knows best. 

***

Princess Mercy

“For a King desperately looking for me, security sucks!” I thought as I walked through the front door of the palace. The guards barely passed me a glance. I grasped the hilt of my dagger and was tempted to drive it into the guard’s throat. The throne room would surely be crawling with guards and there was a slim chance that Killian would let me walk out the front door. Killing the guards would strengthen my chances of escaping. With a sigh, I relinquished my hold. Mother would be displeased if I caused a mess…again. This was meant to be a diplomatic mission, one where my skills in the art of death weren’t needed. A shame really. 

My heels clicked on the marble floor and I cursed myself for wanting the spectacle of being in plain sight. It would have been easier to take the roof and slip in through the upper floor window. From there I could have vaulted over the balcony railing and landed in the centre of the throne room. Now that would have made quite an impression. Too late now. 

Thunk! The dagger sunk into the throne, an inch from his head. 

“You missed.” He called with a smirk.

“Trust me, I didn’t.” I throw the hood of my cloak back, revelling in the shocked faces of the Guards. “I have impeccable aim. By the way, you might want to change your security. Anyone can just walk in.” I aimed a dagger at one of the guards and smiled at his look of terror.

“What can I interest you in, Princess Mercy?” Killian adopted a look of almost boredom as he leaned back into the throne. The papers he was studying forgotten.

I adopted a similar sense of nonchalant as I leaned against a pillar and made a show of looking around the room. “I adore what you’ve done with the place. What were you going for? The goblin aesthetic.”

I wandered over the generous table spread. I rolled a bread roll between my hands. “Stale… classy.” I tossed it back to the table without a backward glance. I pointed to a portrait of Killian behind the table. “Did you pick this? Well, I hope you killed the artist. He did not get your good side.”

Killian sighed, his patience wearing thin. “I suppose you didn’t come all this way to surrender.” 

I shrugged. “Where would be the fun in that? I have an offer for you.” 

Killian cocked an eyebrow. “What makes you think I would be interested in what you have to offer?”

“Because for some reason, you didn’t want me dead. And for the moment our goals align. Surely you’ve heard that I’m the heir of Inverno, which means…” I gestured for him to finish.

Killian pondered my offer. “You can be a powerful ally.” 

I smiled, and it promised bloodshed and mayhem. “Or a force to be reckoned with. Your choice.” I turned to leave. “Remember, I am not renowned for my patience.”

The guards watched, weapons drawn, as I walked down the marble hallway. The only sound was the click-click of my heels. I half expected Killian to order them to strike but…he didn’t. Colour me shocked. Maybe mother was right. 

***

King Killian of Aestas 

The guards waited. Waited for me to send the order. The order to stop her leaving, to kill her. She had walked right into the heart of the palace with causing alarm or raising suspicion. I admit I was impressed. Very few people could pull that off. Maybe Mor or the Cadre. Perhaps I underestimated the Princess. 

“Your highness, should we…stop her?” One of the guards stuttered.

“No, let her go. Have a guard follow at a discreet distance. I want to know everything she does.” I rose from the throne, the hum of power in the air. Maybe she is realising I’m not the villain after all or maybe she is simply trying to dismantle my army from the inside. These thoughts swirled in my head as I retreated to my study. 

I looked over my recent missives from dear Mor. The Cadre was staying in line… for now. Mercy seemed to be working with Queen Grainne, there was no sign of the thief or the Captain. 

I sighed. There seemed to be something off about her. It wasn’t too long ago that I was to marry her. But today she seemed… cold and stabby. Nothing like the strong-headed beauty that captivated me when we first meet all those months ago. 

Picking up my quill, I penned a letter. I didn’t bother to sign it. Mercy would know it was from me. Four simple words. I rolled up the paper and secured to the talon of my faithful eagle. He would ensure its safe delivery. 

Perhaps this was the start. The start of new alliances. 

***

Princess Mercy

I knew I was being tailed. The guard wasn’t even trying to hide. When I take over Aestas, I will definitely make use of the thieves hidden in the streets. Or at least put someone less obvious in charge of tailing someone.

I wandered the streets, no real destination in mind. I almost missed this place. The bustling market, the curious glances, the tavern with the slightly unsavoury customers. I spent most of my life in this place. Desperate for dear father to let me outside the palace walls. Oh, how things can change in a few short weeks. 

High pitched whistling sounded from above, breaking my thoughts. I smiled. “It seems like the King made a decision after all.”

The eagle landed and watched me with its intelligent golden eyes. As soon as I took the note, it leapt into the skies. Message delivered. The note was simple. Four words. He didn’t even bother to sign it. 

You have a deal. I smiled and it promised bloodshed and mischief. “Oh, we most certainly do.” I spoke to no one in particular. With one final glance around my former home, I stepped into the shadows. 

This was only the start. The start of new alliances.


	11. It is a great day...

Somewhere in the frozen wastes…

The captain was tired. Tired of the frozen wastes. Tired of the guilt eating away at him. Tired of the snow. In the distance, he could just make out the abandoned manor. The manor meant a reprieve from the constant snow and ice. It meant a night or two in a warm bed. Maybe it even meant some food, unlikely but maybe the Gods would be on his side. 

An owl swooped down, silent as the night, and landed on Adrian’s arm. He glared at the bird while it plucked at the strings of his cloak, impatient. Adrian was about to send it away when he noticed a piece of paper tied to its talon. What are the odds that someone would find him out here? Curious, Adrian freed it. 

Captain, 

Mercy is in trouble. Meet me in the abandoned Sorrow Manor. Come quickly.

The note wasn’t signed but he didn’t care. Mercy was in trouble and he had to help. A small part of him argued that the note could be a trap. He ignored that part. Another part worried for Leo. Adrian hated to admit it but the thief had grown on him. As he increased his pace towards the manor, he thought back on their adventures. 

The three of them. When they were children trying to find secret passages and using their powers. The pranks they would play. The trouble they would get into. But then the embassy’s stopped. The peace between Avalon and Aestas ended. Adrian thought he would never see them again. Then Adrian had been disowned and had nowhere to go. 

He went to the place that always seemed like a second home. Being a guard wasn’t all that fun but the years of loyal service now meant he was a Captain. Not as grand as a Crown Prince but he had what he always wanted…freedom. Freedom to live his life. Freedom to, maybe one day, marry whom he chose. 

This past couple of weeks spent travelling with them reminded him almost of the old times. Leo singing and stealing all manner of strange things. Mercy trying to keep them from killing each other. The inside jokes and fighting by their side. It may have been years, decades, centuries since they were last together but they fell back into old habits. 

Adrian didn’t know what he would do if anything had happened to them. Actually that was a lie, he would move heaven and hell to put things right. Go anywhere, bargain with anything, if it meant he could undo whatever hurt had been done to Mercy and Leo. Even the Gods themselves would fear Adrian’s wrath. 

Hell have no fury like a Captain who walked away from the best thing he ever had. A Captain who might very well lose them (maybe because he wasn’t there). He was an idiot. And he will tell them such. 

The manor mocked him. A silhouette against the dark. Who knew what awaited him inside but he had to try. For Mercy. For Leo. 

***

Inverno Palace

The marble floor was drenched in blood. It was congealing in several places and others, it was almost black. Blood was spattered on the walls. Grainne sighed. “Blood doesn’t go well with blue. This better be cleaned up before the delegation gets here.” She thought as she approached the obsidian throne. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Grainne demanded. 

I shrugged. “He came for my crown. I left with his head.” I gestured at the pile of bodies and the blood-soaked marble. “The others were troublesome.” My legs dangled over the side of the throne and a dagger flashed in my hand. The glow of ice drifted around my hand and a look of almost fear flashed across Grainne’s face when my eyes glowed with power. 

“We agreed that the delegation would give more allies in the coming war. And the best way to gain allies is a marriage.” Grainne was losing patience quickly. 

Swinging my legs to the floor, I shrugged. “I already played nicey-nice with Killian so these people weren’t needed. “ I motioned with my dagger to the general direction of the headless suitor. “Besides he thought he was entitled to my crown and I wasn’t in the sharing mood.”

Grainne sighed. It seemed her magic worked a little too well. No worries. She stalked forward and roughly grabbed my chin and forced my head up. The world melted away until all that is left was her blue eyes.

“Now darling, about this delegation.” Grainne purred and I felt my mind go hazy. 

“We need allies in this war. I’ll send an embassy to the estates and kingdoms of Inverno. We shall host a council meeting in one week’s time. Anyone who don’t stand with us are against us.” I spoke words that weren’t my own. 

“Isn’t that better, dear.” Grainne smiled. “Find someone to clean up this mess. I do detest the smell of blood in the morning.” She swept the train of her gown behind her and retreated to the gardens. 

I was left staring around at the bloody mess, wondering how it had happened and why I agreed to the delegation. The answers seemed unimportant however and after all, mother knows best.

***

The Abandoned Sorrow Manor

Adrian burst through the door bringing the storm with him. The huge ornate door slammed 

open, inviting the bitter chill inside. The manor had certainly earned its name, derelict and the sorrow of memories long gone. Paintings with the colour faded stared out with vacant eyes. 

Adrian’s footsteps echoed as he rushed from room to room. Who sent the letter? Was he too late? A million questions threatened to overwhelm him, to drown him with uncertainty. 

“Adrian, quick we don’t have a lot of time.” A voice spoke in the darkness. There was something familiar.

“Vivian.” Adrian rushed to her as she stepped out of the shadows. “You sent the owl.”

Vivian nodded as she straightened her blond hair. “There’s been recent assassinations in the inner city. It seems like Mercy has turned to her mother’s side. But that isn’t why I brought you here”

“Then why? If Mercy isn’t in troub… It’s Leo, isn’t it?” Adrian was worried…after all Mercy would never forgive him if he didn’t save the thief’s life.

“He is in the dungeons. My contact says that he… that they plan to execute at midday.”

Adrian looked to the clock. Two hours. He had two hours to find a way into the Inverno palace and stop an execution. An impossible task but he had to try.

“Do you have a way in for me?” Adrian had to be fast. He only had one shot. 

“Yes. There’s a back way into the palace, my contact will meet you outside. There’s a couple of reindeer outside. They’ll get you to Inverno quickly.” Vivian smiled and gave Adrian a quick hug. “Please save my brother.”

“I’ll do everything I can. Thank you, Vivian.” Adrian nodded his thanks before braving the outside. He had to save Leo. He just hoped he wouldn’t be too late. 

***

The dungeons were disgusting. I didn’t want to spend any more time down here then I had to. I could hear his shivers echoing in the cold stone room. Ice crept up the walls, creating intricate patterns on the stone. In the cell at the end was the prisoner formerly known as Leo Ladora, the thief, the scoundrel. From my position at the end of the hall, I could see him curled into himself. As if trying to keep himself from hurting, as if he could will himself away from the inevitable. 

My heels clicked on the stone. The other prisoners scurried like rats to the furthest corner of their cell but not Leo. He sat up and hid his pain behind a cocky smile. A smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. He knew. I don’t know how but he knew. 

“Is it time?” He asked.

I wanted to say no. To give him comfort or to take him away but that wasn’t me. “Yes.” I was 

cold and callous. 

Leo sighed and straightened his dirty shirt. His crystal blue eyes looked to me in sadness and betrayal. 

“You will always be my first love, not like the first girl I liked, or the one who took my breath away or the first kiss, but my first strong feeling. I knew from the moment I first saw you that my heart would belong to you. You got the best of me, I will never regret loving you. Even if we can’t be together I will love you in this life and in another one.” Leo searched my eyes, looking for even the slightest sign of recognition, but finding nothing. “Goodbye Princess.” 

At my command, the guards charged into his cell and clapped him in irons. Leo stumbled and the guards practically had to drag him up the stairs. The corridors were flooded with common folk and servants. I smiled at the outright hatred for Leo, dear mother’s plan was working perfectly. 

The sun was shining in the sky but it wasn’t enough to banish the bitterly cold wind. Leo tilted his head up and squinted. A faint smile on his lips. Almost as if he was trying to enjoy this day, what was left of it. 

“It’s a great day for an execution, don’t you think so?” He called cheerfully back to me. 

I rolled my eyes. Soon all of this will be over. The gallows were packed. It isn’t every day that we have a public execution. For his credit, Leo didn’t hang his head or flinch at the insults or rotten fruit hurled at him. He stared each of them down as he was marched to the post. 

My mother stood at my side. A silent observer. Today, I was the one calling the shots. The crowd was anxious, eager for the end.

“Any final words, traitor?” A voice that was meant to mine but was seemed empty, called to him. 

Leo flashed a smile, all pointy teeth. “Well, I would love to thank the kind citizens of Inverno from bringing me here today and for keeping me in business. Hey dude with the white hair and hideous purple hat, what did you need all that black goo for? I’m dying to know.” Stunned silence followed. “Seriously, not one laugh. I’m about to be executed and not one of you miserable idiots laughed at my jokes.” Leo continued to ramble when I gave the sign to the executioner. 

One, two, three! Snap!

Finally blessed silence.


	12. Wait...what...Leo?

The outskirts of the Inverno palace

Adrian spared the clock above the gate a quick glance, three minutes. He had three minutes. The streets were packed. He wasn’t going to make it. Adrian had a choice to make: attempt to push his way through the crowd or take the rooftops in hope it was faster. Time to choose.

He made a sharp turn and clambered up the side of a nearby building. Thankfully the buildings were close together. Adrian took off at a sprint. Gliding over the roofs as easily as running on the ground. He tossed his cloak to the ground and shivered at the bitter cold but it would only get in the way. He had no time to lose.

2 minutes. The gallows loomed ahead. Adrian could see Mercy standing beside her mother, obsidian crown gleaming against her blond hair. No time to question. No time to wonder. The crowd worked into a frenzy but Adrian prayed for only a couple of minutes more.

“…what did you need all that black goo for? I’m dying to know.” Fragments of Leo’s speech reached Adrian and he couldn’t help but smile. Classic Leo, joking even in the face of death. He always said if he was to meet Death, he would do it with laughter and jokes. 1 minute.

Almost there. Adrian leaped at the archway. Scrambled for a foothold. Muscles straining he finally made it to the top. He scrambled for a dagger just as Mercy gave the signal. He had seconds to go. He pulled the dagger free. Adrian watched in horror as the executioner pulled the lever.

The dagger flew from his hand. But he was too late.

One, two, three! Snap!

He was too late.

***

Close your eyes and picture the sun. That's what it felt like to love him, to have him by my side, warmth. And as the sun streams through the trees, I’ll remember you. Remember the times we had together. Trying to find secret passages and using our powers for fun. The pranks we would play. Being wild and free before everything changed. I’ll remember your hand in mine. The two of us. United against the world.

Images flashed through my brain. Snatched memories from a time long past. Wind in my hair, feeling free. Escaping from duties and my father. Pranks and jokes in the palace. A break from the council meetings and boredom. Ever since I was sent to Aestas, Leo was there. With a smirk and a smile. My oldest friend. My first love. My everything.

Then there was Adrian. One of the princes of Avalon sent for the delegation. We accepted him into our games so quickly and Adrian stop being so guarded. I imagined a life with Adrian. My father pursued it but then… the embassy’s stopped. The peace between our kingdoms was strained. Trade routes were blocked off. Fighting in villages on the outskirts was more common. Things went from bad to worse in the blink of an eye. But then Adrian was back. But by that point I had lost Leo.

Something was different, a pain in my chest. There was something I had to remember, something important. Something wasn’t right. Leo… something about Leo. I fought to remember but memories from the past swept me under.

“You will always be my first love, not like the first girl I liked, or the one who took my breath away or the first kiss, but my first strong feeling. I knew from the moment I first saw you that my heart would belong to you. You got the best of me, I will never regret loving you. Even if we can’t be together I will love you in this life and in another one. Goodbye Princess.” Guards charged into his cell and clapped him in irons. Guards… cell? No it was real? This can’t be happening.

I was watching the events play before me but unable to stop the inevitable from happening. The crowd eager for the end. Leo being his usual sarcastic self, the terror evident in his eyes. The executioner standing with his hand on the lever, waiting for…me. My mother, a silent observer. This was my call. I tried to fight. Tried to break through whatever compulsion my mother put on me. But I was helpless. I gave the signal to the executioner as Leo rambled on.

One, two, three! Snap!

Finally blessed silence.

I turned. The crowd's hunger for blood was sated... for now at least. Public executions were always quite the spectacle. I never really had the stomach for it. I would have stayed but unfortunately, other business demanded my attention. My mother was already making her way back to the safety of the castle walls, her entourage of guards barely noticeable through the throng of spectators. Without warning, the cries of the crowd turned from triumphant to…something else.

"He's getting away." Someone shouted.

My dress whirled around me as I turned. A single dagger was embedded in the rope that now swung free. Leo's hand was clutched around his throat as he coughed. A dark shadow fought his way through the gathering crowd. My guards stood stunned.

“Terrible reaction time-” I thought as I grabbed the bow dangling from a guards hand. “-definitely need to root out the weak.”

***

"Perfect timing, Princeling." Leo sputtered as Adrian joined his side. Concern written clear on Adrian’s face. "Thought you hated me."

"What gave you that impression?" Adrian replied as he handed Leo another dagger. Their hands touched for the briefest of moments.

"Is this one of my daggers?" Leo questioned as he broke Adrian's gaze quickly. The dagger turning over in his hand. A dagger with a single ruby inlaid in the golden grip and ancient runes inscribed on the blade. A dagger from a time long ago. A dagger that Leo could never bring himself to sell.

"Er, yeah. I found a couple in my bag. They came in handy." Adrian smiled as he readied his sword.

Leo smirked as he palmed his daggers (slipping the ruby inlaid one into his pocket) and gestured at the Guards. "Well, I would love to talk but maybe we should get going. Unless you want to fight every one of the guards."

Adrian’s answer was cut off by an arrow sinking into the wood, inches from Leo’s face. Mercy stood on the balcony, another arrow already notched. Guards swarmed the hangman’s platform, the crowd being forced back. Leo barely caught the slight twang of the arrow being released, barely noticed it wasn’t coming for him. Without thought, without further hesitation, he launched himself at Adrian. They landed hard on the ground seconds before the arrow embedded itself in the wood where Adrian’s head was.

“I guess we’re even now Princey. You saved me now I saved you.” Leo grinned as he offered a hand to Adrian.

Adrian shook his head. “We’ll never be even Ladora. Now can we please leave unless you really are eager to die today.”

Leo shrugged. “Well I suppose I can change my plans for you. And I’ll explain about our dear Mercy when…”

“When we’re not fighting for our lives.” Adrian finished with a slight smirk.

Leo rolled his eyes but gestured to a building just outside gallows. “I know a shortcut out of here. Follow me Princeling.” Sheathing his daggers, Leo made a running jump for the viewing balcony and pulled himself onto the roof. Adrian following suit. He ignored the outstretched hand Leo offered with a glower.

***

As the duo ran over the roofs with arrows flying and guards attempting to cut off their escape, Mercy simply watched. There was something in her that didn’t want to kill the pursuers even though everything was telling her to.

There was something she was forgetting. Something important. Part of her wanted to lead those guards and hunt down the escapee’s but another part of her, thought they were her…friends. They had an important job to do. Something to do with her mother and… Killian. What was happening? Why couldn’t she remember? What was she missing?


End file.
